


Taco Bell

by CasMaru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nervous Josh Dun, Taco Bell, reader works at taco bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: Taco Bell wasn't a glamorous job but it payed bills while your other job as an artist, barely even got you enough money to eat.Being a huge Twenty One Pilots fan, you can barely hold in your screams when Tyler, Josh, and Jenna show up at he counter.But Josh seems to be a lot more nervous in real life than you thought.





	Taco Bell

"Ugh, do I really have to work late tonight? My feet hurt and I've been here for six hours!" You complain, reading the work schedule for today. Your teeth grit when you see that you'd be working till 10:00 tonight.

"At least your front cash! I have drive through until closing!" Your coworker, Ashley, complained along with you. It was lucky that you got front cash register, It was a lot easier and slower. The only downside was cleaning the lobby after closing down half the store.

"Hmm, true," you agreed with your coworker and checked the time. It was 12:45p.m., making you lean your head back and groan silently. 

"Thank you for choosing Taco Bell, Order when your ready!" You could hear Ashley talking through a mic on a headset she wears so she can hear the customers order. "By the way, How are those drawings coming along? Sell any good ones?" Ashley asked, typing in the order, and occasionally answering the customers questions. 

"Pretty good, and sadly not really." You sighed, moving your feet up and down, trying to relieved them from the pain, even if for a split second. 

"Then maybe you should draw something other than Twenty One Pilots." Your coworker suggested and you shook your head in offense.

"Not gonna happen. I love my beans!" You say pulling your phone from your work pants pocket, and walked over to your coworkers station, which was only a few feet away, and showed off your latest work. A realistic drawing of Tyler Joseph's character: Blurryface. 

"Good job, but try something else, dude." She still said after you put away your phone. She took the customers money and put it in the register while you sighed and went back to your station. 

\-------------------------  


The day dragged on as you took countless orders, cleaned tables, and restocked items when needed. "God! My feet are killing me!" You wined when no one was in the lobby eating. You hated working long shifts, but you had to remember that you'd be getting paid a lot more than on your usual work shifts. "Almost time to start closing the lobby!" Your manager, who was tall but had a very unusual high voice for a male, yelled from his office in the back.

"Yes sir!" You replied, seeing the time, 9:15p.m. You sighed in relief, but then the entrance door opened. You groaned silently with a smile on your face, waiting for the customer to come around the corner and order food. 

Not one, but three new customers walked in, all with very familiar faces, that made you do a double take, then swallow hard, all trying to keep a polite smile on your face. "Hi, h-how are you?" You stutter and mentally curse yourself as you stared at a boy with brunette hair, and several black tattoos, going down his arms. Tyler Joseph, with his wife, Jenna Joseph, who both answered with a "I'm good," and stepped up to the cash register and glanced at the menu for a second, before he opened his mouth slightly to let out that, "Uhhhmmmmm," that made you almost lose it.

One persons who made you stop self harming, was standing right in front of you. Your coworker gasped loudly, then hid behind the freeze machine when she accidentally got all of their attentions. Josh Dun just laughed it off silently, then stared at you. 

"Wait, has he been staring this whole time?" You thought, but turned your attention back to Tyler, as he was now ready to order. "I'll get a number 3 and then a Beefy 5-layer burrito with no onions, extra black beans, and pico." You typed in the order as fast as he called it and then waited for Jenna's order, while you grabbed a large drink cup for Tyler's meal.

"I just want a number 5 and that's all." She said with a smile while you put it in and grabbed a drink cup for her meal as well.

"For here or to-go?" You asked and they both said that they were eating here, which made you really nervous, but you clicked the "Eat In" button on the computer anyways. "And what can I get for the name?" You asked once more, knowing very well their names but still have to ask. "Tyler." He answered and handed you his card.

Your fingers slightly touch, which makes your eyes widened and close your mouth quickly before you fan girl over it. "Your total is $12.37." You told them, swiped his card, and then handed his card and cups to them.

You sighed silently as Josh now stepped up. This felt like a boss battle in a game where you try not to smother them in love. Josh, the other person who helpped you stop self harming, seemed to be swaying out of nervousness. He had an "Uh" in between each word, and chuckled at his own nervousness. He looked you in the eyes when he wasn't staring at the floor or his hands, which were drumming a beat on the counter. He probably thought it was embarrassing, but you found it cute. 

"Your total is $7.45 and what can I have for the name?" You asked, taking his card. "J-Josh.." He said looking down at the floor, but then at you. You smiled at him, hopping that would help calm his anxiety. He smiled back, making your stomach do flips and your hear melt. 

After they all chose a seat, Tyler and Jenna's back was facing you, while Josh's front was looking right at you. You took the chance and started cleaning the tables, other than theirs. You would occasionally go to the back, and come out with a different cleaning tool each time. You would also catch Josh's eyes on you from time to time. It made you nervous as you swept the floors and restocked the items. 

You got so distracted with cleaning that you didn't even realize that Tyler and Jenna left. But Josh was still there, on his phone, still having two whole tacos and half a burrito left to finish. You were done with cleaning, but you still couldn't leave until the lobby was empty. The clock read 9:56p.m., but that really didn't matter when Josh and you were caught staring at each other. Ashley called you over to your station. "Go talk to him! He clearly likes you." She whispered and your eyes widened as you shook your head.

"I can't do that! Are you insane? And besides, I doubt that he likes me. " You said a little sad and looked down at your shoes. "E-excuse me...? " Josh was standing at the counter, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Your mind freaked out, thinking if he heard everything just now.

"Y-yes? " You return to the counter. He bites his lip and a small tint of red was showing on his cheeks. 

"I-I was wondering.... Uhm... When-..... crap. When do you- uhm.." You catch on to what he's asking. "I get off at 10." I answer and he smiles. 

"Really? That's great, uhm, would you like to hang out? I mean- come home with me- no I- mean, crap, this is hard." He took off his snap back and dragged his fingers in his neon yellow hair.

"I would love too. Let me just grab my bag." You smile and he does too. You clock out and head to the back to grab your bag. Josh texts something on his phone with a smile on his face and waits for you to come back. "Alright, Bye Ashley!" I called out and she gave you a thumbs up as you walked out the door with Josh.

As soon as the door closes, you take off your hat, letting your messy and slightly dirty hair fall to your shoulders. "We can go watch a movie at my place. Which car is yours?" Josh asks, pulling out his keys. "Oh, I walk actually." You reply and he seems surprised. "It's not safe for a pretty girl to walk home alone at night." He says quietly and opens the passenger side door for you. 

You smile and get in as he goes to the other side. The car ride was silently with a little radio playing. "So, are you a fan?" Josh asks. Your eyes widen and you nodded. "I am a huge fan." He frowned slightly. "You didn't agree to come because your a fan, right?" He glanced over. 

You shook your head. "No Josh, I only said yes, because you seem really nice. I would like to get to know you more." He smiled at your answer and looked over again. "I would like to know you a little more, too." 

Josh pulls into a parking garage at a really nice apartment complex. He shows you the way to his apartment, which was on the second floor. "Here we are." Josh smiled, opening the door and letting go in first. His anxiety seemed to be going away. You set your bag down, and took your shoes off right at the door in the foyer. "The shower is just down that hallway and to the left, you can wash up if you would like." Josh smiled, pointing to the hallway. 

You thanked him and headed to the bathroom. Once you got inside, you stared into the mirror and sighed. "I'm in Josh Dun's bathroom. Okay." You say to yourself and start the water and peeling off your work uniform and placing it in the hamper as you step in the shower. 

Humming a tune as you wash all the soap out of your hair and off your body, You stand under the warm water for a few moments, before turning it off and grabbing a towel off the rack close to you. You dry off and step out, only to come to the conclusion that you don't have any clean clothes. Cursing yourself, you walk up to the door and open it wide enough for your head to poke out. 

"Josh?" You called. No answer. "Josh?" You tried again but you still didn't get a reply. You opened the door wide and stepped out, walking down the hallway, just to be spooked by Josh, who came around the corner you were about to go around. He saw you in the towel and blushed as he looked at the nearest wall, and not you. "Y-You called?" He said finally. "Uhm, yeah. Can I borrow some clothes?" You blushed and he nodded. "Yeah, hold on." He left and went to his bedroom. You went back to the bathroom. 

Josh knocked on the door before handing you some gym shorts and a t-shirt.You thanked him and started getting dressed. You had his NASA shirt that looked baggy on you and some black shorts that you secretly didn't have underwear underneath because they were dirty and you didn't want to bother him again. 

Josh was in his living room, searching through Netflix for a movie when you joined him on the couch. "Hey, Would you like a drink? " He asked, handing you the remote so you could pick the movie. "Sure, water would be fine." 

Josh pulled out a bottle of wine instead and held it up. "Well, I was thinking we could try this together, actually. Jenna said it's good for dates...N-not saying that this is a date- well it kinda is, I mean I would like for it to be--" "Josh!" You called out to get him to stop. "It's alright, We can try it." You chuckle. 

Josh chuckles too and grabs two wine glasses before coming to sit down next to you. He places the cups on the coffee table in front of you two and opens the bottle. His muscles flexing as he pulled out the cork with the wine bottle opener. You caught yourself starting and bit your lip before going back to the T.V. You pick the new live action Beauty and the Beast movie while he poured the glasses. 

"I love this movie!" Josh exclaims and hands you your glass. "Really? Me too." The two of you laugh as you both take a sip. "Hm! Not bad." You giggle and he agrees. "So, Y/n, tell me a lit bit more about your self." Josh smiles and you think. 

"Well, other than working at Taco Bell, I'm an artist. And I love cats." I added and he seemed interested. "Awe, I love cats too. And, do you mind if I see some of your work?" He asked with that 1000-watt smile of his.

Nervousness washed over my body as I reached for my phone. "Well, uhm...It's embarrassing.." You say, going through your gallery and picking your most resent work and showed it to him. Josh's eyes widened in amazement as you sat there scared about what he would say, since it's mostly him and Tyler either at concerts or just recreations of photos of them on the internet. 

"Y/n, these are...amazing!" He smiles and you let out a sigh of relief. "Really? Sadly, not many people want to buy them so that's why I had to get a second job." You say and he furrows his brow. "Well, I would buy them all, but it might seem a little weird and a bit narcissistic of me." He joked. The two of you laughed and turned your attention back to the movie. 

After being an hour through, You notice Josh texting someone. "Who's that?" You say, sipping your wine. 

"It's uhm.... let's just watch finish the movie." Josh turned off his phone and drank a little more. 

You were wiping your eyes as the ending played, crying when the servants get turned back to human. "It's such a good movieeee!" You cry, sniffling while you both finish your fifth glass of wine.

"Hey, um, can I see your art again?" Josh asked as the movie credits rolled. "Sure, here you go. I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick." You smile, handing your phone to him and walking off. 

Josh didn't know which gallery folder it was in, so he had to guess. The first one was just pictures of your work schedules and of cats. The second one was of your family. Then the third on really made Josh's eyes pop. You were sitting on your bathroom counter, only wearing a red laced thong, your fingers tangled in your messy hair. Josh stayed in that folder and started scrolling, finding more and more lewd photos. His pants tightened the more he stared, but he didn't want to seem like a creep so he quickly exit out of the app and put your phone on the coffee table as soon as you got back. 

"Hey, you okay?" You asked, seeing the worried expression on his face. "Uhm, y-yeah. Would you excuse me?" He got up, trying his best to secretly cover his crotch as he walked past you and to the bathroom. 

"Fuck..." He whispered, the images still freshly burned in his mind as he tried to calm down. "Josh? Are you alright?" You asked from outside the door. "Y-yeah, I'm good. I just- um." 

You sighed and looked at the most resent viewed photo. You felt your heart drop as you figured out what happened. "Oh, fuck- I'm so sorry, I meant to delete them. Shit..." You curse and hung your head low, moving away from the door and back to the living room. 

Josh came back a few moments later and sat back on the couch, but a few inches away. He cleared his throat to gain your attention, which you were barely able to give him. "It's not that big of a deal. Lots of people do it. Besides, you shouldn't be ashamed of your body." Josh smiled and you nodded in response, still holding your head low. "Thanks, Josh." You gave him a side grin and checked the time.

"It's pretty late," You start and Josh nods, letting out a sigh. "I have a second bedroom, if you would like to sleep in there." You looked at him finally and he smiled, showing you the way. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Josh asks as you step into the room and look around before turning to him. 

"No, I took it off." You answered and took a seat on the bed, bring your feet together and resting your hands in your lap. Josh gave me that 1000-watt smile again before saying, "Good, I'm making breakfast then. Good Night." He walked off and closed the door behind him. 

You laid back in the bed and recalled the events that just happened. All you could do was mentally curse yourself until you finally fell asleep.

\-----------------------------  


The smell of pancakes and bacon floated lightly over your nose, waking you up from your sleep like it was a magic spell. You let out a yawn and comb your hair with your fingers as you remembered where you were. You crawled out of bed and made your way to the door, where the smell of breakfast was much stronger. Following your nose, you find a very attractive, shirtless, Josh with major bed head, that only made him even cuter, if that was even possible. "Oh, Hey! How did you sleep? How do you like your pancakes?" Josh only looked away from the pan for a second to smile, then returned back to the stove.

"I slept great, and uhm, cooked?" You furrowed your brow in a confusing way when you answered his pancake question. "Hehe, alright. Tyler always asks them to be cooked a certain way, so it's just natural for me to ask." Josh answered, and then his pocket of his gym shorts vibrated. "Oh! Can you get that?" He said, implying that he was very busy with his cooking to answer the phone. 

You walked to his side and hesitated before digging through his pocket for his phone. You pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it read, 'Tyler "TyJo" Joseph'. "Speak of the Devil." You chuckled, answering and holding it up against Josh's ear so he could speak. "Hello?" He answered. His face expression turning in to a look of remembrance as his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Yeah, she's here. " You raised an eyebrow. What does Tyler Joseph want with you? Probably just to complain about the food last night. Josh turned to you, signaling for you to take the phone and talk to him.

"H-Hello?" You stutter at first. "Hey, Y/n, right?" He starts out, talking as if this was just any other phone call. "Yes, that's me!" You eye Josh confusingly. He had a smug grin on his face as he flipped a pancake and then gracefully slid it on a breakfast plat, that was already accompanied with bacon. 

"Josh sent me some of your art work last night, and I was wondering if you would like to do some work for Josh and I. Like help designing the band logo, making pieces for our website, merch, etc. We would be more than happy to pay you an extensive amount of money for each piece you do." Tyler spoke and you felt like you were about to pass out. This means you can finally quit your job at that stupid fast food place, and work for the two most wonderful people on earth. "Yes! Oh my gosh, yes! I would love too!" You answer and Josh gives you a wide toothy grin as he hands you a plate. "Great! Oh, and this will require that you come on tour with us, as well." Tyler said after you agreed. 

"I think I just died and went to heaven. Yes, that perfectly alright! Thank you so much!" You said and Tyler said his goodbye before hanging up. You squealed and placed the plate down before wrapping your arms around Josh in a surprise hug. "Oh my God! Thank you so much, Josh! I feel like I could kiss you! B-but I wont...Uh, sorry." You apologized for your fangirling and let him go. Josh just chuckled and bit his lip a little. "Well, I really wouldn't mind, but, we should eat breakfast before it gets cold. I did work hard to make it so." Josh smiled and you blushed. 

You both sat at his little dinning table. He explained how going on tour was going to be like and what to expect. "I honestly can't thank you enough." Josh ate a forkful of pancakes and smiled before replying. "Well, your work is amazing, and a pretty girl like you doesn't belong behind a Taco Bell cash register." Josh said and you agreed slightly. "I should probably go quit that job now." You giggled and Josh offered you a ride back to your place before he drove you back up to Taco Bell and quit your old job.

\-----------------------  


It's been a week since you were asked to work with Twenty One Pilots, and it's now your first day to go on tour. You've already made good friends with the crew and you knew that you were going to have a good time. "So I was thinking we could go somewhere in this direction with your drum decals." You said, showing multiple different sketches of Josh's drum kit with a different style surrounding the body of the drums. It was a neon green with black that had prints of aliens and U.F.Os on the green and skeletons on the black. "Sick! I'll go show Tyler. Oh, and can you meet me by the bunks in the bus later?" Josh asked before he turned to leave. "Yeah, sure!" You smiled and spotted Jenna, looking on her phone, waiting till she can tell Tyler good bye. 

"Hey! Are you excited to go on tour? Jenna said, when she noticed you. "Yeah! But I'm also a little nervous. " You confessed and she placed a hand on your shoulder. " There is nothing to be nervous about, dear. You'll do just fine." She gave you a reassuring smile. You smiled back and saw that they were almost done packing. "Hey, Josh asked me to meet him in the bus, so I'll see you later?" You said pointing your thumb behind you to the bus. Jenna smiled, like she knew something and nodded. "Yeah! See ya' Y/n!" 

You headed to the bus and climbed aboard. Josh and Tyler were discussing over your art work that you've already made for them. "Hey, do you want me to come back later?" You said, ready to turn on your heal and walk right out. "No, it's alright. Me and Josh decided to go with this design." Tyler said, holding up one of your sketches. "Cool! I'll be in the back if you need me." You said before pressing the button to open the door to the bunks and climbed into yours, which was right above Josh's. 

After a few moments of silence, you heard the bus start and the bunk door open. Someone knocked on the wood right next to your curtain. You pulled back the curtain and smiled when you saw Josh. "Hey! May I join you?" Josh asked, pointing to the spot next to you. You patted the bed and he climbed in. "So, Y/n. Your- uh..I've-...uhm..." He scoffed at his nervousness and rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to- uh..g-go out sometime?" He was just like how he was on the first day the two of you ever met. You bit your lip and kissed his cheek. "I would love too." He blushes and chuckles. "Really? Sick!" He smiled big and looks at you, longingly. "Do you-uh..Do you mind if I- um..k-kiss you?" He stutters and you giggle, shaking your head. 

Josh closed the gap in between you two, kissing you lightly on the lips, before the kiss got more heated. You began melting in the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, twisting your fingers in his hair and chuckling slightly. Tyler walked by, with out you two realizing and began clapping, breaking the both of you apart in a scare, making Josh bump his head on the bunk above us. "So when's the wedding?" Tyler joked. "Really Tyler?" Josh chuckled. 

Tyler just shrugged and walked off to the bathroom in the back of the bus. "Sorry about that." Josh apologized and looked you in the eyes again. "Don't worry, we can continue somewhere more privately later." You said and kissed his nose. The two of you cuddled in the bunks and watched videos on cats being adorable until the bus arrived at the venue. 

"Can you manage my SnapChat while I preform tonight?" Josh asked, handing you his phone. You nodded and opened the app. Taking a selfie of you two first. "I sure can! want me to do your makeup too? " You giggled and nodded. "Yesss." He said wrapping an arm around you and showing you to the dressing rooms. 

"Why do you have so little food in here?" You asked, pointing at a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a pack of Oreo's. "I never know. Tyler always has, like, a buffet in his dressing room." Josh explained, grabbing an Oreo and popping it in his mouth. "How long till the show?" You asked another question, leaning on the counter and taking an Oreo. "Hm..about an hour from now." He said, checking his watch. "Well, then, we better get started!"

You took a lot of videos for Josh on his SnapChat during the show. Making sure the ones who couldn't make it to the show, still had a chance to see it somehow. Josh would look at you mostly during the show and send a wink your way. Once the final song was over halfway through, you made your way back to the dressing room and waited for Josh, to congratulate him for doing so well at the show.

The doorknob jiggled a little before a very sweaty and shirtless Josh walked through with a grin. "You did amazing!" You said, greeting him with a hug, even though he was sweaty. "You looked amazing." Josh replied, making you blush. "Shut up." You giggle and the two of you lock eyes. "No, I really mean it. So, we have about an hour before we need to get back on the bus. Maybe we can continue at where we left off on the tour bus?" Josh asked, biting his lip a little. That alone got you excited. "Maybe." You echo and grin.

Josh leans in and closes the space in between you. You both started out slow, but then things got heated, moaning into the kiss. "Josh..." You breath in between moans. "Hm?" he replies, his hands resting at your hips. "The door..lock it.." You say back and breaks away to go lock it as you move to sit on the couch. Josh joins you moments later and the two of you are at it again. 

Josh begs for access by dragging his tongue across your bottom lip. You gladly let him in and your tongues begin to dance. Josh's hands trace all over your body, except your most private parts. He handled you so gently, as if he was afraid you would break in his hands if he wasn't. You smirk in the kiss and push him back to where he was fully pressed against the couch. You pull away for a moment and look him in the eyes. Josh studies you for a moment as you pull your left leg to go around his lap so your thighs blocked him in. You bit your lip a little before placing your arms around his neck. "You can touch me if you want, Josh." You whispered, leaning in to kiss his some more. Josh's hands wrapped around you and began to make their way down your sides, making you shudder under his touch.

Josh begins to pull at the hem of your shirt, lifting it off your body and pulling up. The two of you broke away for a second so he could slip the shirt over your head. You bit your lip as you sat in front of him, shirtless, while Josh' eyes drank you in. "Wow.." was all he could say before reaching back behind you to unclasp your bra. You let it slid off your shoulders and tossed it to the side. Josh's shaking hands made their way to your chest as his soft hands grazed over your nipples. You could feel his growing erection through his loose gym shorts. He ducked in deeper to your body and wrapped one of your sensitive nipples in his mouth as he massaged the other. 

Your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it lightly, moaning softly. Your thighs began to feel slick as Josh kept playing with your breasts. "That's enough, I want to make you feel good, too." You moan and he lets you step down to the floor and get on your knees. You tugged on the waist band of his pants, as he lifted his hips up so you slide them down to his ankles, helping him take off his shoes before continuing. You palmed him through his boxers as Josh leaned his head back and take in a sharp breath through his teeth. Your stomach did flips as you felt his length through the fabric. "D-Don't rush yourself, okay?" Josh said in a concerning tone. You smile slightly and lean in to drag your tongue up his clothed dick. 

Josh let out a small moan and whimpered, begging you to release his clothed erection. You do so and hook your fingers in the waist band before working them down his legs. Your eyes widen, seeing him flushed against his stomach. His tip red and swollen, it looked a little painful. You grabbed his shaft and pumped it a few times before kitty licking his tip. Josh ran his hand over his face as he looked down at you, slowly engulfing your lips around his head. Sucking lightly, Josh tangles his fingers in your hair, but not forcing any more of him down your throat, making sure not to hurt you. You loved how gentle he was being with you but you wanted to show him that you could take it. Hollowing out your cheeks so you can take him more, Josh lets out a pleasing moan once his tip hits the back of your throat. His grip tightening. He bit his lip hard enough that a red tent was begins to show against his pearly white teeth.

You roll his balls in your other hand as you let him go with a pop and licked the underside of his cock, all the way back up to his tip. You bobbed your head up and down his long shaft, rubbing what you couldn't fit in your mouth with your free hand. You hummed, stimulating his head and earning a groan to escape his lips. You let him go again to suck on the side of his shaft, mentioning how big he was and how you couldn't wait to feel him inside you. Josh's eyes rolled back in pleasure as you returned to his head. "Fuck, I-I'm close, baby." He groaned. The hottest sounds fell from his lips as he was reaching his end. Josh's legs twitched underneath you as he released in your mouth and some on your face. A deep moan of pleasure escaped him as he finished. 

Josh apologized for getting you dirty, but you just told him it was okay and moved back up to kiss him. Josh fumbled with the button on your skinny jeans as he slid them down your thighs, taking the same red laced panties with them. He tossed them to the side and let his eyes scan your naked body before he started kissing your jawline, slowly moving down to your neck and then your collarbone. He nibbled on that sweet spot, making you gasp a little, earning a chuckle from him. "It's my turn now, baby. You just lay back and let me take care of you." Josh whispered, pushing you to lay back on the couch, and bringing his kisses down lower on your body. His lips lingering at the bottom of your stomach while he spread your legs apart and bit your inner thigh. 

Josh noticed how wet you were and smirked, as you bucked your hips up closer to his face, begging him to do something already. "You're so wet, baby girl. Who did this to you?" Josh said, running his fingers through your slick folds, amazed about how wet you were. "You did, Josh. All you, baby." You moan and he chuckled, using two fingers to spread your folds open so he can get easier access to your clit. His tongue darted across it quickly, making you gasp and take in a sharp breath. Josh's tongue did tiny circles on your sensitive, clit, as you grip his neon yellow hair and moan, arching your back. He licked up your slit and slowly pushed in on finger.

Gasping at the thickness, he slowly began to curve it inside you before adding another on, watching your reaction as whimper. He delved deeper in between your thighs as he pumped his fingers in and out of you and traced figure eights on your clit. "Oh, Fuck, Josh!" You moaned a little bit too loudly and covered your mouth. Josh hummed in response and shook his head, having his tongue ricochet off your walls and drag against the spot you needed him the most. 

His finger began to scissor your entrance, opening you wider and and hitting in deeper. His fingers curled and the barely grazed against your g-spot. You arched your hips up closer to his face, feeling a warm tightness in the bottom of your stomach as he continues his actions. A string of moaning his name and several curse words fell from your lip as you whimpered, your body chasing its release. 

Your vision went black as you came undone under him. Josh pulled out his fingers and came back up, a wetness showing around his lips as he smirked and licked his lips. "Did that feel good, princess?" You nodded and grinned. "That felt so good, Josh. Do you have a condom?" And just like that, his expression turned to a frown as he knew he didn't. "W-well..Uhm..no." He said sadly and moved off of you, sitting beside you now. You bit your lip as you saw him huff in disappointment. You bring your leg over him again and grab his shaft, lining him up with your entrance. "What are you doing...? " Josh asked, a little confused. "I'm going to ride you. I've never done it raw before, but I want you to be my first." You grinned and he looked at you with longing eyes. "You are perfect." He said, pulling you into another kiss as you slowly go down on him. The two of you, eyes rolling back in pleasure, and letting moans escape from your lips as you got use to his size. He was definitely the biggest you have ever had before.

Josh held onto your hips as you started out slow, bring your hips up and then back down. You soon got a rhythm and started picking up the pace. Josh helped you by bringing your hips up and then having you come back down on him hard. The room filled with moaning, heavy breathing, and the sound of skin slapping together. You rolled your hips against him before getting off of him and the two of you changing positions.

You laid back on the couch as Josh brought one of your legs over his shoulder and thrusted himself back in. You cry out and grip the fabric of the couch as his hips bucked into yours. You could feel his tip repeatedly hit your g-spot, already bringing you closer to your end. After a few minutes, Josh's thrusts began to get sloppy as you tightened around him. "I'm gonna come soon, where do you want it?" Josh asked, breathing heavily. "In-Inside, it's okay." You reassure and just after you said those words, Josh released. You came after him, moaning his name as he pulls out after you ride your high. The two of you cuddle on the couch for a little while, kissing each other lightly on the lips.

"Uh, guys? It's time to get on the bus." Tyler called through the door. Josh rolled his eyes and looked at the locked door. "How much have you heard?" Josh asked. Tyler cleared his throat and proceeded with, " Oh, fuck, Josh! And so on.." Tyler mocked your voice, making your face go beat red. "We'll be there soon!" You yelled in embarrassment and listened as Tyler's laughter dies down the farther he moves away from the door. The two of you began to get your clothes back on and made sure you had everything ready to go before grabbing the doorknob. A pair of arms snaked around you and a pair of soft pink lips place a kiss on your cheek. "Hey." He starts. 

"Hey." You reply. "I think I love you." He smiles, making you blush more and smile too. "I think I love you, too."


End file.
